Um Concerto Memorável
by FireKai
Summary: Os três Starlights, a Minako e a Michiru vão dar um concerto. Tudo está a correr bem, quando um velho inimigo aparece para os destruir. One-shot (Completa)


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Sailor Moon não me pertencem.**

**Eu vou usar os nomes japoneses das personagens. **

**Nome Japonês - **_Nome Português_ – Nome Brasileiro  
**  
Usagi Tsukino - **_Bunny Tsukino – _Serena Tsukino  
**Ami Mizuno – **_Ami Mizuno – _Ami Mizuno  
**Rei Hino – **_Rita Hino – _Raye Hino  
**Makoto Kino – **_Maria Kino – _Lita Kino  
**Minako Aino - **_Joana Lima – _Mina Aino  
**Chibiusa Tsukino – **_Chibiusa Tsukino – _Rini Tsukino  
**Haruka Tenou **– _Haruka Tenou- Amara Tenou  
_**Michirou Kaiou – **_Mariana Kaiou – _Michelle Kaiou  
**Setsuna Meiou **– _Susana Melo – Trista Meiou  
_**Hotaru Tomoe – **_Octávia Tomoe – Hotaru Tomoe  
_**Mamoru Chiba – **_Gonçalo Chiba – _Darien Chiba

"Haruka, podes ir." – disse a Michiru, sorrindo.

"Tens a certeza? Posso ficar mais um pouco se quiseres?" – perguntou a Haruka.

"Não é preciso. Vai para o teu lugar, o concerto vai começar em breve." – disse a Michiru.

Mesmo contrariada, a Haruka saiu do camarim da Michiru. Nesse dia, a Michiru iria dar um concerto. A Minako iria cantar com os Starlights e a Michiru iria tocar no seu violino.

Quando a Haruka chegou à zona onde estavam as pessoas, pôs-se entre as pessoas que estavam na frente. A cabeça da Usagi surgiu do meio da multidão.

"Olá Haruka." – disse a Usagi, sendo seguida pela Rei, pela Makoto e pela Chibiusa.

"Olá meninas." – disse a Haruka.

"Vai ser um óptimo concerto." – disse a Makoto.

"A Ami ficou no camarim da Minako a tentar acalmá-la." – disse a Rei.

"Quando é que o concerto começa?" – perguntou a Chibiusa, que começava a ficar impaciente.

As luzes começaram a brilhar sobre o palco, onde apareceram os três Starlights, a Minako, que tinha um vestido cor-de-laranja com detalhes em cor-de-rosa e a Michiru, que envergava um longo vestido azul-marinho.

"Olá a todos. Obrigado por terem vindo. O concerto vai começar." – disse o Seiya.

A multidão aplaudiu excitada. A música começou a tocar, a Michiru pegou no violino e começou a tocar também. A Minako olhou para o Yaten e os dois começaram a cantar, sendo seguidos pelo Seiya e pelo Taiki.

A Ami apareceu perto das outras pouco tempo depois. O concerto estava a correr muito bem. A Hotaru e a Setsuna também se juntaram às outras para assistir ao concerto.

Atrás dos cantores, havia um ecrã gigante onde eram amplia a imagem dos cantores. Quando o concerto estava quase a terminar, com uma óptima prestação de todos os participantes, o ecrã gigante desligou-se por momentos e depois apareceu a imagem de uma velha inimiga das Sailors. Com o seu sorriso malvado e o seu cabelo ruivo, a Mimet apareceu no ecrã. Ela usou a sua varinha mágica para lançar ondas de choque contra todas as pessoas que estavam no concerto. As pessoas, assustadas pelo que se estava a passar, começaram a correr para fora pavilhão. A Mimet usou outro ataque de ondas de choque, o que derrubou a Minako do palco. Por fim, só restavam as Sailors no pavilhão.

"Olá a todas… Sailors! E olá também a ti Hotaru. Trabalhámos tanto tempo para te dar o poder e tu juntaste-te às Sailors." – disse a Mimet com uma voz repreendedora.

"Mimet, tu devias ter desaparecido para sempre!" – disse a Hotaru.

A Mimet riu sarcasticamente.

"Pois é, mas apenas desapareci por uns tempos. Consegui sobreviver nos circuitos, embora me tenha custado muito a adaptar e agora vou ter a minha vingança." – disse a Mimet.

"Não fomos nós que te enviámos para ai." – disse a Haruka.

"Talvez não, mas por causa de vocês tive de usar esta máquina para ampliar o meu poder e vos vencer." – disse a Mimet. – "E agora vou vencer-vos mesmo."

"Não podemos deixar que isso aconteça." – disse a Usagi.

"Vamos transformar-nos!" – disse a Rei.

"Nem pensem nisso!" – gritou a Mimet, lançando outra onda de choque, que lançou as Sailors para o meio do pavilhão.

"O que vamos fazer agora?" – perguntou a Usagi.

"Olhem, a Minako não está aqui." – disse a Ami.

Noutro lado do pavilhão, a Minako pegou na sua caneta de transformação.

"Vou salvá-las." – disse a Minako. – "Pelo Poder do Cristal de Vénus!"

Várias luzes e estrelas apareceram enquanto a Vénus se ia transformando.

"Bem, agora vou destruir-vos." – disse a Mimet, levantando a sua varinha que tinha uma estrela na ponta. – "Digam adeus…"

"Nem pensar!" – disse eu voz no outro lado do pavilhão.

"Oh, tu!" – disse a Mimet com raiva na sua voz.

"Eu, a guerreira do amor e da beleza, Sailor Vénus!"

"Tu não me vais vencer!" – gritou a Mimet, lançando ondas de choque contra a Vénus, que se desviou.

"Tu estragaste o meu concerto e não te vou perdoar!" – gritou a Vénus.

"Temos de nos transformar agora que ela está distraída." – disse a Haruka.

"Pelo Poder da Lua Eterna!"

"Pelo Poder do Cristal de Mercúrio!"

A Mimet reparou que elas se iam transformar e lançou uma onda de choque para elas. Todas, com excepção de Usagi e Ami caíram no chão. A Usagi e a Ami transformaram-se em Sailor Moon e Sailor Mercúrio.

"Nós vamos vencer-te!" – gritou a Sailor Moon.

"Sim." – concordou a Sailor Mercúrio.

"Vocês não me vão vencer! Onda Negra!" – gritou a Mimet e uma onda negra propagou-se pelo pavilhão.

Todas as Sailors foram atingidas pela onda negra.

"Sailor Moon, leva as outras para fora do pavilhão, eu e a Mercúrio tratamos da Mimet." – disse a Vénus.

"Tens a certeza Vénus?" – perguntou a Usagi.

"Vá, vão embora, depressa." – disse a Sailor Mercúrio.

A Sailor Moon dirigiu as outras para fora do pavilhão.

"Agora somos só nós." – disse a Vénus.

"Rapsódia da Água de Mercúrio!" – gritou a Sailor Mercúrio.

O jacto de água foi na direcção do ecrã gigante, mas a Mimet protegeu-se.

"Vocês não me vão vencer." – disse a Mimet, rindo.

"O que fazemos agora?" – perguntou a Mercúrio.

"Eu já sei o que podemos fazer!" – gritou a Vénus.

As duas combinaram rapidamente o que fazer.

"Muito bem." – disse a Mercúrio. – "Espuma de Sabão… espalha-te!"

O pavilhão ficou completamente envolvido pela espuma que obscureceu a visão de todas.

"Onde estão vocês?" – perguntou a Mimet, com receio na voz.

"Estou aqui!" – gritou a Vénus, saltando para cima do palco. – "Choque do Amor e da Beleza de Vénus!"

O ecrã onde estava a Mimet explodiu em mil pedaços. A Mimet, foi transportada para fora do ecrã.

"Oh, estou livre." – disse ela sem acreditar.

"Mas não por muito tempo!" – gritou a Sailor Mercúrio. – "Espuma de Sabão Congelante!"

O ataque atingiu a Mimet e ela ficou congelada. A Sailor Urano entrou a correr no pavilhão.

"Oh, ela ficou livre." – disse ela surpreendida.

"Urano e Mercúrio, vamos usar os nosso ataques em conjunto para a destuir-mos de vez." – disse a Vénus. As outras concordaram. – "Choque do Amor e da Beleza de Vénus!"

"Rapsódia da Água de Mercúrio!"

"Abalo do Mundo!"

Os três ataques foram na direcção da Mimet e quebraram o gelo e a Mimet em mil pedaços.

"Vencemos!" – gritou a Vénus.

Mais tarde nesse dia, a Minako estava sentada no Café Coroa, acompanhada da Chibiusa, da Usagi e da Ami.

"É pena que o concerto não tenha corrido muito bem." – disse a Ami.

"Pois é." – concordou a Chibiusa.

"Não faz mal porque… tenho outro concerto marcado para a semana!" – gritou a Minako entusiasmada.

"A sério? Isso é óptimo." – disse a Usagi.

"Sim e desta vez, o concerto vai ser um sucesso!"

**Então o que acharam da fic? Boa, má? Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews!**


End file.
